


Just the way you are

by IronEyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, They all have wings, but tony, endgame stuckony, my poor sweet genius, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes
Summary: Tony is in love with not one but two supersoldiers. Too bad that they have so beautiful wings and he...doesn't have any at all. But nobody knows that.





	Just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/gifts).



> This is for Reioka! :) I really hope you like it!

Tony groans and rolls back to his other side, but that hurts even more. He can’t lie on his back at all, so he turns onto his tummy. Better. But now he is awake anyway. “Good morning, Sir.” says Jarvis and Tony opens his eyes. 

“Define _good_.” Tony mutters into his pillow. God he doesn’t want to stand up, or get out of bed for that matter, but he has this meeting with Pepper and the executive board about the new arc reactor that he already used for the energy in the tower.

“The sun is shining, Sir.” answers Jarvis and without another warning he opens the blinds. Tony whines. Not that there was anyone who could hear it. Tony turns his head to his right and sighs.

Carefully he pets the cold side of the bed next to him. He wishes there would be someone to wake up to. Someone who would take him just the way he is.

“Sir?” asks Jarvis and Tony just nods. He sits up and hisses in pain, when his wings brush against the headboard of the bed.

His wings.

More like what is _left of them_.

“Which colour today, Sir?” asks Jarvis and opens Tony’s wardrobe. Tony stands up and goes over the wardrobe. Jarvis isn’t talking about his suits, shoes or even his sunglasses. 

He is asking Tony what wings he wants to wear today.

“Blue and white.” Tony whispers then and Jarvis pull the wings up. Tony bites his bottom lip and nods. They look beautiful. They were the first wings he made for himself…after…

The wings are a really light baby-blue and the tips are completely white. If the sun shines on them, they are so bright that Tony can feel jealous stares on him when he wears them. Yeah they are beautiful.

But they aren’t real.

Tony is completely calm when the robot he designed for himself, sets the blue and white wings on his back. It hurts a lot, because his stumps of his real wings are really sensitive to pain. 

His right wing is nearly clipped completely. The left still has some of his feathers. The black of the feathers remind Tony every day that he was once normal.

The new wings are mechanical, but nobody knows they are not real. Tony wears a new colour almost every week because…well his real wings were only black with just a bit of pink at the tips. 

Since…since they’re gone now, he can let himself have all the colours he’s ever wanted. 

Still the mechanical wings look pretty realistic. It took him months to get it right. He can control them a bit with a little remote. So he can flutter them open and close them again. But he can’t fly. He also can’t present them really. It would look weird because they only can swing open and back closed.

Another reason why Iron Man can!

“Shit.” Tony whispers when the mechanical wings get pulled over his old wings. Once the wings are on his back, the pain is nearly gone.

Tony dresses in one of his new suits and then searches for his blue sunglasses, blue socks and a pair of hidden heel shoes.

Just another things he lies about.

“Good morning.” says Tony when he enters the communal kitchen. His own kitchen doesn’t have any coffee anymore. He is sure Jarvis did that on purpose, so Tony would have to interact with the other Avengers.

“A new colour again?” asks Clint, who sits on the kitchen counter and eats his cereal. The one with cinnamon, Tony hates it.

“Yup.” says Tony and makes a beeline for the coffeemaker. He takes his favourite mug (a Winter Soldier one, sue him) and waits for his coffee. He whines, when the coffeemaker needs more than two seconds to brew the coffee.

“Isn’t that kinda unhealthy?” asks Clint and Tony presses his fingers against the brigade of his nose, when Clint slurps around his cereal. 

Tony doesn’t answer that, he just looks at Clint over his sunglasses and takes his mug to his lips. The coffee is fucking hot, he burns his lips and tongue, but he hides it. 

Clint grins anyway and shrugs. Tony can’t help it. He looks at Clint wings, which flutter a bit. They’re a deep purple, white some black highlights and not really wide but Clint can fly with them anyway. 

Tony is so jealous.

Before Tony can do anything, the door opens again and Natasha comes in. Her wings firmly tugged behind her back. They are a deep orange that fit her hair so perfectly. 

Tony wants to touch her wings _so bad_.

“Like what you see?” asks Natasha and raises an eyebrow. Tony winks at her and gets a prompt kick from Clint. Tony hisses in pain when his technical wings slip a bit out of place and clamp his real wings.

“Tony?” Clint asks worried, because his kick wasn’t hard at all. He didn’t mean to hurt Tony. He just wanted him to stop flirting with his girlfriend.

“N-Nothing.” Tony stutters and rubs his hip a bit so he doesn’t show that his wings are hurting.

Natasha looks at him and then tilts her head to one side. Tony gulps quietly because _oh no_. What if Natasha knows? But then she nods shortly and goes over to Clint. Her wings brushing sweetly against Clint’s, who blushes a bit.

“New colour?” asks Natasha and Tony shrugs. He’s been wearing the blue and white combination for almost two weeks now. But Natasha was on a mission then. He can see how tired she looks and her left eye has a deep blue shadow.

“Dyed them fourteen days ago.” Tony answers and then takes another gulp of his coffee. Finally, it’s not so hot anymore. 

“You shouldn’t do that.” Natasha mentions then and steals Clints bowl, who doesn’t even bat an eyelash at that.

He is glad that nobody knows his dirty secret. Only Rhodey and Pepper know about it and that’s just because they found him when he escaped the ten rings. 

Pepper cried for hours when she saw what was left of his wings. Rhodey couldn’t look at him without sniffling as well.

“But I want to.” Tony says bluntly, he wants to leave the kitchen. He still has an hour till the meeting starts but he wanted to check the new reactors beforehand. 

But then the door opens and the super solider twins show up.

Tony presses himself back against the counter, ignoring the pain in the wings and tries so hard not to stare. He can’t help it in the end because they’re… just so beautiful.

“Morning.” Steve says cheerily and he grins so wide, that Tony knows he won the morning race against Bucky. Steve is wearing only his blue sport shorts and a white tank top. He looks stunning in the morning sun and his dark blue wings would match Tony’s currently ones so good.

Tony coughs slightly.

He can’t think things like that! Steve is not… free. And even if he would be, he wouldn’t want a ground bound like Tony. He deserves someone better. And he already _has_ someone better.

“Food.” Bucky mutters as a greeting and goes directly over to the fridge. When he searches for something edible he bends forward and Tony’s cheeks burn.

Bucky is wearing long black leggings and also a dark tank top. But his silver wings are even better to look at. They are really bright but there are some blood red strings in them. Tony nearly holds his hand out and tries to touch them.

“M-Morning.” Tony stutters finally and when he looks up Steve looks back at him. Tony blushes and looks down. _Oh god_. He just checked out Steve’s boyfriend. In front of Steve none the less!

“Tony dyed his wings again.” Natasha points out now and she grins so knowingly that Tony wishes the ground would open and swallow him up.

It’s just… Bucky and Steve are not only beautiful, they are also so nice. Tony can’t help it. Even though his wings can’t flutter when he sees Bucky and Steve, his _heart_ does.

And yes he knows. He knows he doesn’t deserve them. Like Steve alone is so much more worth than him, but both? Impossible. Also they are happy together! 

Tony knows they love each other a lot. He can see their stolen kisses, when they think nobody watches. Or the longing looks they give each other all the time. 

Tony has done a lot of shit in his life. But he would never want them to break up just because of him. They deserve their fairy tale.

“Again?” asks Bucky and turns around. He looks at Tony’s wings and frowns. Tony can’t help it. He shifts from one foot to another.

“Uhm, yes.” Tony answers shyly and looks down. Bucky and Steve were away with Natasha so they haven’t seen it. Tony is still proud that he can make wings that look real. 

Well… nobody is allowed to touch them. Mainly because he would freak out about that, because of what happened at the ten rings. But also because they would know that they’re fake. It took him so long, till he got the feathers right. 

“Why?” Steve asks and he sounds disappointed in Tony.

“I… uhm… wanted…” Tony stutters and blushes even more and he squeezes his eyes shut. Deep breath.

“I liked them this way.” Tony says eventually and grins. It’s a fake smile and a really bad one, too. Steve and Bucky are now both frowning at him. But they don’t say anything and Tony waves his goodbye, before anyone else can ask questions about his wings.

Just another colour they don’t like. He knows he is pathetic, but he will try a new colour. Even though he knows they wouldn’t love him in any colour.

*

“You need to tell them, Tony.” says Pepper after their meeting and she pets his mechanical wings. She is allowed to, just like Rhodey. It took Tony long, but he likes the touch now. Even if he can’t feel it.

“I can’t.” Tony whispers back and he looks out of the window. The sun sets and the whole city is in such a beautiful light.

“Why not?” Pepper is also whispering now and Tony shrugs. He knows Bucky and Steve are better off without him and…well they wouldn’t want him anyway.

“What am i supposed to say? Look guys. I faked my wings for the last eight years? Because the ten Rings ripped them….” Tony stops at that, he can’t finish that sentence.

“They are your Team, Tony. They are your family! They love you for being you! Not for your wings.” Pepper says and she sits closer to him. Tony lays his head on her shoulder and they both watch the sunset.

“I hate my wings.” Tony breathes. He wipes the tears from his eyes, but they don’t stop. Maybe…maybe if he had real wings. They would like him? Maybe he had a chance then.

“I don’t.” Pepper answer immediately. Her bright orange wings with yellow tips are brushing over his shoulder and mechanical wings.

“Y-you never really saw my stumps!” Tony says and he sniffles even louder. God how embarrassing. Crying his eyes out over two super soldiers with his ex-girlfriend. 

“I love them anyway.”

Tony laughs watery and Pepper kisses his cheek. Tony is so glad that he has the best friend in the whole world. Pepper would never force him to see his real wings. And she and Rhodey love him anyway. He knows that.

“Maybe…maybe i should stop trying.” says Tony when it’s quiet for too long. Pepper just pets his hair. Tony knows she thinks he should talk to Bucky and Steve. But he can’t. He is happy that they accepted him as a friend. That is more than he deserves. 

*

“Buck?”

“Hm?” Bucky is laying on their couch and was watching a show. _Was_. Because Steve just took the remote and silenced the television.

“I’m really worried about Tony.” Steve says then, when he sits down next to Bucky and takes Buckys feet on his lap.

Now he has Buckys whole attention.

“Because of his wings?” Bucky mutters. They are blue and white now. Three months ago they were an even brighter orange then Pepper’s or Natasha’s! And before that they were green with silver tips.

“Yeah i think… well it can’t be healthy, can it?” Steve frowns and fondles Buckys ankles.

Bucky closes his eyes. It’s not unknown in this century that people are dying their wings. Some people don't like their colour, but most people still don’t understand it. Bucky wishes he could just see Tonys real colour. 

“I don’t know.” Bucky murmurs back. He could fall asleep like that. Laying here with Steve and talking about Tony.

“Do…do you think we can show him that he is beautiful in any colour?” Steve whispers then and Bucky laughs. Steve is always so cheesy. That’s why he fell in love with him over 90 years ago.

“I think we can do that.” answers Bucky easily. He and Steve have to show Tony. For almost three months they are trying to date Tony now. The key word is trying, because Tony doesn’t seem to realize that they are flirting with him. 

“Any ideas you want to share with me?” Steve asks then and Bucky smiles lazily up at him.

“Oh i want to share a lot of things with you.” Bucky purrs back and Steve pinches his lower leg. Bucky squeaks, but he will deny that to his dying day.

“We could take him out?” Bucky says and Steve shakes his head.

“Nah. We did try that a lot. But he only says that he isn’t hungry or doesn’t want to disturb our date.” Steve sighs at that and Bucky nods. Steve is right. Maybe they should use another tactic now.

“We… we could show him our wings?” Steve asks carefully. Sometimes he still sounds unsure. Like he isn’t sure that Bucky likes Tony just as bad like him. Bucky does. He is head over feels for their little mechanic.

“Present to him?” Bucky sits up at that and Steve nods. He looks incredible shy and Bucky smiles sheepishly at him.

“Yeah.” Steve mutters and Bucky leans forward. He kisses Steve a bit too hard, but he can’t help it. Maybe Tony is soon theirs.

“Tomorrow?” Steve whispers against his lips and then he forgets their conversation because Buckys hand is already under his shirt.

*

“Sir i’m sure this won’t work. My statistic shows me that…” Jarvis begins but Tony just waves his hand at that.

“Mute.” Tony says and then concentrates on it again. He is making new wings for himself. Again. But this time he makes one wing in his beloved blue and white combination and the other one in silver and red. 

Yeah thanks, he knows he is pathetic. And he knows he can only wear them if he is alone. But whatever. He does have some other work to do, but nothing too urgent. So he takes this time for himself.

“Why the fuck isn’t it working!” Tony grumbles angrily and he throws his screwdriver on the ground. The colour looks perfect, but he can’t get the wings to work. He wanted to control them a bit better. More than just be able to open and close them again.

“Sir, Mr. Rhodes is requesting for entrance.” Jarvis speaks up again and Tony nods. Rhodey is always welcome in his lab. He can hear the door and a moment later Rhodey shows up next to him.

“Tony. “Hey Honeybear.” Tony answers and he smiles at Rhodey, who glares at him. Tonys smile wobbles a bit. He forgot that Rhodey doesn’t understand the thing with his wings.

“Really?” Rhodey asks and raises his right eyebrow. Tony looks down and shrugs. He can’t help it.

“Tony. You know that i love you right? But you could just ask them out!” Rhodey says and then hugs Tony a bit. His grey wings flutter around Tony and hold him firmly in his place.

Tony hugs back and squeezes his eyes shut.

“They don’t want me.” Tony says for the thousands time and Rhodey just sighs at that answer. Tony knows that Rhodey only wants the best for him, but he is wrong about that.

“Oh sorry."Tony nearly jumps back at the new voice and Rhodey closes his wings against his back again. Tony looks at the door and there are Bucky and Steve. Both wearing a dark suit. Tony squirms.

"We didn’t want to disturb you.” Steve says and he has some flowers in his hands. Tony loves flowers. But nobody knows that. His whole apartment is full of them. He always forgets to water them, but Jarvis can do that with the help from Dummy.

“Y-you didn’t.” Tony answers and holds his breath. The wings. There are his new wings on the worktable behind him. Bucky and Steve can’t see them.

Oh god.

“I wanted to go anyway.“ Rhodey says and Tony wants to punch him for that. Rhodey has even the audacity to grin at Tony. Before Steve or Bucky can say anything to that, Rhodey already leaves with a wave and another nod. But before that he kisses Tony on the cheek. Tony blushes badly.

"We… wanted to talk to you, doll.” Bucky tries and Steve steps forward. Tony takes automatically a step back and holds his hands behind his back. He tries to reach Jarvis with his movements, so he would cover the wings with a dust sheet or anything.

He knows it was a good idea to learn sign language, even if it was normally for Clint and not such a situation.

“Yeah we have a big surprise!” Steve says happily and Tony freezes. The flowers. The good clothes. _Oh no_.

Steve and Bucky are engaged. And they are here to tell it Tony. Thats why they are so happy. Tony chokes a bit and takes another step back. He can feel a sheet on the table, so Jarvis did cover the wings.

Thank god. It would be so embarrassing if Steve and Bucky would see them. Even more now, since they are engaged.

Tony puts his hands behind him on the worktable and jerks when he pushes on the remote that lays here. The wings don’t open all the way but a bit. Steve opens his mouth and closes it again.

Today his wings look exactly like Rhodey’s.

“Your wings.” says Bucky and looks also a bit shocked. Tony doesn’t know why they look at him like that. What did he do wrong? Are they not colorful enough?

“Uhm.” Tony doesn’t have an answer to the unasked question.

“I’m sorry.” Steve says and then he turns around. With only seven steps he is out of the lab and nearly runs the stairs up. The flowers still in his hands. Bucky looks after him and then lays a hand on his neck. He is nervous.

“Well…seems like…we have a thing…to do.” says Bucky and leaves as well. Tony stands there and looks after them. What did he do wrong?

Maybe.. oh god what if they know that he has a crush on them? Tony squeaks at the thought of it and closes his eyes. He wouldn’t cry about that. He always knew that he isn’t good enough for them.

He is made to be alone.

“Sir may i…”

*

Bucky needs a few minutes to find Steve. He sits on the ground behind the couch.

“Babe?” Bucky tries and Steve just shakes his head. Bucky knows its bad, because the flowers are in the waste bin and Steves shoulders are shaking. He knows how Steve feels. His own heart is in pain.

“He … he!” says Steve and sighs loudly. Bucky nods, even though Steve can’t see that.

“I know.” Bucky answers then and goes over to the counter. He takes out some teabags and their mugs. He needs Steve to calm down.

“I want to hate him.” Steve says when the water for their teas starts to boil. Bucky smiles wobbly at that. He knows Steve isn’t talking about Tony. They could never hate their small mechanic.

Expect that he isn’t that anymore. Bucky has absolutely no right to call him that. Because Tony is Rhodey’s boyfriend now.

“The colonel is good for him.” Bucky answers and he knows it sounds way too angry. He can’t help it. He is on love with Tony for months. He knows Steve loves Tony way longer. So yeah it hurts.

“His wings… they look exactly like his.” Steve mutters when he crawls on the couch and Bucky gives him the tea. Steve’s eyes are so red, Bucky looks away and wipes a tear from his own.

“I know.” Bucky says again, because what else can he say. He always thought Tony would change the colour just because he liked something new. But maybe… he changed them to match with his love interests. 

“Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes? There is a fire in the lab and Mr. Stark…” Jarvis starts, but at the word ‘fire’ both are already running down to the lab. 

Even though normally Steve beats him in every race, this time Bucky is faster and opens the door to the lap first. There is smoke everywhere and Bucky is glad his suit jacket is still in the apartment. He takes his shirt in front of his mouth and nose. 

“Tony!”

Then he sees him. Tony is standing behind the worktable and the fire is already out. Dummy has a extinguisher in his claw and the stuff on the worktable seems to be alright, too.

Bucky is so relieved he could cry. Steve stops beside him and catches his breath. Tony looks up at them and his eyes widen. He looks… afraid.

“S-Steve! Bucky!” he says and takes several steps back. He seems on the edge of tears and Bucky doesn’t know what’s happening. Why is Tony so anxious? They haven’t done anything. Jarvis called them here.

“Go away!” screams Tony then and Bucky turns around, because maybe there is some villain behind them and that’s why Tony is freaking out. But there is nobody. The lab is empty and when Bucky turns back, he sees that Tony leaves through a hidden door. 

“What is happening?” asks Steve when the door closes behind Tony. Steve looks around and Bucky stands there completely in shock. Steve seems like he hasn’t seen that.

“Steve.”

“I mean why would Jarvis call us if the fire was already out?” asks Steve and sits down at the workbench. Jarvis doesn’t answer that, but sometimes he does things like that. Mainly when he wants to protect Tony in some way. But Jarvis opens the windows, so the smoke goes out.

“Steve.”

“I don’t understand that. He could’ve called Rhodey. I’m sure he is still here in the tower.” Steve continues and then takes a screwdriver in his hands. Sometimes Bucky can’t believe his boyfriend. 

“STEVE!”

“What?” Steve asks and he seems a bit annoyed that Bucky just yelled at him. Bucky just glares back. So obviously he hadn’t seen hat.

“Tony has no wings.” Bucky says and despite that he saw that a few minutes ago. He can’t believe it. Steve freezes and then stares at Bucky. He doesn’t even blink.

“Could you… uhm repeat that?” Steve says and Bucky nods.

“Tony has no wings.” Still sounds as unbelievable as it did before. Steve nods slowly and then shakes his head.

“D-Did we come too late? Do you think he burned them off?!” Steve is in panic and Bucky goes over to him. Steve stands up and then hugs Bucky really tight. He lays his head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Fuck.” Bucky says and hugs Steve back. If they were here a few seconds earlier, maybe then…

“We need to find him!” Steve says but before he can move, Jarvis speaks up again.

“Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes I can assure you that Sir isn’t hurt. He didn’t get burned by the fire. Just the wings he made, they had gotten a bit destroyed so he took them off.” Jarvis says in his calm voice. 

“The wings he made.” whispers Bucky and then he goes over to the worktable and looks for any parts of wings. He takes the dust sheet away and gasps.

*

“P-pepper.”

“Tony what happened?” Pepper asks when she sees him on the screen. Tony knows how he looks. He is still crying and his eyes get all puffy when he does that. He also wipes his nose loudly.

“They know!” Tony weeps bitterly and starts to hiccup.

“They know w- oh Tony.” Pepper says and she smiles so gently at him. Tony cries even harder. He sits on his bed in his bedroom and he will never leave it again. Steve and Bucky would tell anyone and they would all laugh and…

“Tony I’m sure that they are okay with that? I know you are sad about your wings, but we all are here for _you_ and not your wings.” Pepper says and Tony ends the call. He doesn’t want to hear that.

He knows that he is broken.

Bucky and Steve are so perfect, how could they ever want something like him? Even before they didn’t know his secret he was just a friend. Pretty sure he isn’t anyone now.

Tony sobs into his pillow and startles bad, when there is a knock on his door.

“Tony? Please open the door!”

It’s Steve and Tony wipes his tears away. Oh god what should he do? Tony runs into his bathroom and tries with a wet towel to clean his face. Then he goes back to the bedroom and opens the wardrobe. Sunglasses already over his eyes.

The robot comes over to him and helps him with another pair of fake wings. Tony is glad that the fire didn’t burn his real wings, because he took the fake ones off so fast. He is still unsure what happened there, because when he sat down on the worktable after Steve and Bucky, Jarvis told him he just burned his wings.

Tony was so deep in his thought that he didn’t notice that he sat on the welder.

Stupid.

When his old white and blue wings are on his back again, he goes to the door. He doesn’t need an excuse, where they grey ones were. Bucky and Steve know. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

He could still pretend.

“Hey there.” Tony says and he smiles brightly at them. They can’t know how hurt he is. Even if they want to tell him now, that he isn’t good enough for the Avengers anymore. Or for them.

“Tony!”

Before Tony can react at all, because why do they both look so incredibly sad, Steve comes closer and hugs Tony. He holds Tony so tight, that Tony gasps and chokes on his tears again. 

Tony sees Bucky’s smile and then Bucky hugs him as well. Now he has two super soldiers in his arms and Tony is overwhelmed. Since his fake wings are folded behind his back, Steve and Bucky open theirs and surround Tony and themselves with them.

“W-what?” Tony stutters and Steve kisses his cheek. Bucky laughs a bit.

“Are you hurt?” Bucky asks then and strokes Tony’s other cheek. Tony is so surprised by this, that he can only shake his head. Bucky grins at him and then kisses his cheek as well.

Tony had never felt so good. It’s so warm under Steve’s and Bucky’s wings.

“Will you go out with us?” Steve asks and Tony pushes him away. He searches for any signs in Steve’s eyes that he’s lying, but he doesn’t find any. Oh god. Steve wants to… go on a date with him?

“What?” Tony asks again and Bucky laughs a bit.

“Well we tried to ask you out a few times already and you never seemed to realize that. So that is us, trying to be direct.” Bucky explains then and Tony is still so shocked. He is sure that he is dreaming. Or he died in that fire. 

“Why?” Tony whispers then, because seriously. Why would they want him? Maybe they didn’t see his real wings. 

“Because you are the sweetest guy I ever met. You didn’t give me a new home, you _are_ my home.” Steve answers promptly and Tony’s face burns in embarrassment.

“Because you are always helping people, even if they don’t deserve someone good as you.” Bucky whispers in Tony’s ear.

“Because you are too nice for your own good and your heart is the purest one in the world.” Steve says when he squeezes Tony a bit tighter. 

“And we like your butt.” Bucky laughs and Tony has to giggle a bit, too. But he still doesn’t believe those words. 

“I think you are talking about another guy here.” Tony answers then and he tries to grin at them. But his lower lip wobbles again and Steve takes his sunglasses off, so that he can kiss his tears away. Tony hadn’t even realized that he had started to cry again. 

“We aren’t.” Bucky says and he folds his wings back. Steve does the same. Tony shudders a bit at the cold that reaches him now. He wants to go back and cuddle into their wings.

“But we have to talk about a few things first.” Steve is back to his serious face and Tony nods. Seems like he needs to talk about it.

“Wait…so you aren’t marrying?” Tony asks and he wants to distract them from his wings. Bucky frowns at that and Steve lays his head to one side.

“Uhm no?” Bucky mutters and Steve takes Buckys hand.

“But you… were dressed in suits and- and the flowers?” Tony asks and Bucky laughs at that. Even Steve smiles.

“Told you. You are so oblivious! We wanted to ask you out back then.” Steve explains before Tony can think that they are laughing at him. Tony’s eyes widen and then his cheek turn a bit red. Bucky wants to kiss him so bad.

“But…why didn’t you?” Tony whispers back and he sounds so insecure. Bucky is sure that just one wrong word, could destroy Tony in this moment. So carefully he takes Tony’s hand in his free one.

“We thought you are dating Rhodey. But Jarvis already explained that you aren’t.” Bucky says and Tony gasps at that.

“Me and my honeybear?” he says and then giggles, when he sees how Steve and Bucky react to that. He squeezes Bucky’s hand.

“Well you did paint your wings like Rhodeys.” Bucky vindicates and he pouts at that.

“And you hugged him so tight. And he kissed you! And you call him honeybear!” Steve explains and he gets himself so worked up, that his face goes red too.

“I… uhm painted them in a lot of colours…because I…” Tony stutters at that and he squeezes his eyes shut. Bucky shushes him.

“You don’t have to tell us.” Bucky whispers but Tony shakes his head. When he opens is eyes, tears are welling in them. 

“W-When I was young I…had wings. They were ugly. Just black ones with a bit of pink at the ends… b-but after all I had some!” Tony says and it’s the first time he really talks about that. He hates it. But he hopes Steve and Bucky will understand. They just asked him out even though they saw his stumps. 

“What happened?” Steve asks quietly and Tony resolves himself and sits down on his bed. He takes a deep breath.

“As you know I got kidnapped by the ten rings. And they… tortured me. And they…” Tony stops at that and cries into his hands.

“…they clipped them.” Bucky finishes and Tony nods. God he still can’t say it out loud. He hates that he is so ashamed of himself, but he can’t help it.

“Yes. I hide it. From everyone. And after I made the armour nobody questioned why I wouldn’t fly. I mean… I could fly with the suit! Only Pepper and Rhodey know… because they saw me when I started to make my own mechanical wings.” Tony finished and he tries to keep breathing. Why was it so hard.

“Oh Tony.” Steve says and sits beside him. Bucky sits down on his other side. Carefully Steve puts his arm around Tony’s shoulder so Tony can lean onto him. Bucky takes his hand again.

“Why so many colors?” Bucky asks and he kisses Tony knuckles.

“Like I said, I hated my real colours. I mean look at yours! They are so pretty.” Tony answers and he blushes when he realizes what he said. Bucky shakes his head.

“Bet yours were stunning.” He answers and Steve nods.

“Your mechanical ones are stunning as well.” Steve continues.

“Bet your stumps are stunning, too.”

Tony weeps when Bucky says that and Steve kisses his hair in a quiet apology. Bucky frowns at that.

“Steve and I… we’ve loved you for the longest time now and… we really would like to date you. If you don’t want to show us your real wings that’s okay. We wouldn’t force you to it. But when you do… I just… I wouldn’t love you any less.” Bucky says.

Tony freezes in Steve arms when he hears that Bucky loves him. Steve grins a bit and leans forward so he can kiss Bucky. He is proud of his boyfriend.

“I will love you with or without wings.” whispers Steve when he cuddles more into Tony and Tony’s brain is still offline.

“Yes.” he says and the supersoliders both look a bit surprised.

“I can’t promise you that I will show you my wings, but I want to date you.” Tony says and before he ends the sentence Bucky is already kissing him on the mouth and oh.

That feels so nice. Bucky’s lips are firm and a bit chapped but the kiss is so gentle, that Tony’s eyes flatter shut. He sighs happily. When Bucky leans back he is smiling so wide that Tony has to laugh.

But then Steve kisses him too and oh.

That feels nice as well. Steve’s lips are a bit fuller, but he kisses even softer than Bucky and Tony is sure he is in heaven. Even without any wings.

*

A few months later Tony tells the other Avengers about his wings. He finished his wings that are a mix between Bucky and Steve’s and he only wears them now. He still has the other wings, but he doesn’t need them. 

But he doesn’t show anyone his stumps.

“Hey doll.” Bucky says when he comes into the kitchen one morning. Just wearing shorts and Tony’s sunglasses. Again.

Tony doesn’t answer. He just pushes a new button on his remote and his wings open up for Bucky. The movement looks really smooth by now and Bucky opens his mouth. But he doesn’t say anything.

Tony laughs happily, because the last few weeks he worked on that. Because he wanted to surprise his boyfriends with presenting to them. 

Because really you don’t know how often they do that. Wherever Tony is they both present at him and they are always so happy about themselves when Tony blushes. 

“Morning Babe.” Steve says when he comes into the kitchen and he kisses Bucky’s cheek. Bucky doesn’t react.

“I think I broke him.” Tony says and Steve looks up at that. Tony presses another button and the wings close, before he opens them again. Steve just makes a sound that is something between crying and fainting. 

“Maybe you broke both.” Natasha says from her seat and at that Bucky and Steve both run towards Tony and kiss him. Tony giggles when he gets kisses all over his face.

“I love you!” Steve says again and again.

“So pretty.” Bucky answers huskily.

Tony has never been so happy in his life.

*

“You don’t have to do that.” Steve says when Tony stands in their bedroom one evening. So far Tony never slept with them in the night and he also wasn’t naked around them at all.

“But I want to.” Tony says and he takes a deep breath. He wants to sleep between is boyfriends. But he has to take off the wings for that, because they hurt a lot when he lies on his back.

“It’s okay.” Bucky smiles up at him and his wings are fluttering a bit. So he is nervous as well.

“Promise me you won’t laugh?” Tony asks shyly and both nod. So Tony nods to himself and with a clank he takes off the wings. They fall on the ground and then Tony stands shirtless in front of them.

As if the arc reactor wasn’t already bad enough. But Steve smiles so beautifully up at him that Tony turns around. He hears their gasps and for a moment he wants to take the fake wings and run, but Bucky is faster.

Carefully he takes Tony’s hand and helps him onto the bed. Steve has tears in his eyes but he kisses Tony’s cheek.

“Now you know the ugly truth.” Tony tries not to cry but he sniffles a bit. Bucky shakes his head and lies down. He helps Tony and then they are laying with their faces to each other.

“Not ugly.” Bucky whispers and he kisses Tony.

“Just beautiful like the rest of you.” Steve continues and he carefully puts his hand between Tony’s stumps. Tony moans a bit at that.

“C-Can I touch them?” asks Steve and Tony shrugs. He isn’t sure if that would hurt. But Steve is so careful that it only tickles a bit. Tony cuddles more into Bucky. But Steve kisses his stumps and oh.

“I love you.” Tony whispers when Jarvis turns the light off. Steve spoons him so gently and Bucky kisses him again. When they both declare their love as well back to him, Tony shuts his eyes. He feels like he can’t fall down anymore because he may not have any wings of his own, but he has four new ones now.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on my new [tumblr](https://thoseironeyes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
